


Shenanigans

by MissTeaVee



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Armor Swap, Gen, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTeaVee/pseuds/MissTeaVee
Summary: You'd THINK that clones can tell each other apart. But apparently all it takes to fool even your best buddy is to dye your hair to the regular brown and wear shiny armor.Rex has a laugh, Ponds can't believe these dummies.





	Shenanigans

“Rex they're going to notice,”  Ponds sighed. Rex only chuckled, vigorously rubbing the temporary dye onto his head.

“I don't know Ponds. I bet he won't,”  Rex paused looking at his reflection. “I will bet you drinks that he does not.”

“Oh come on the Jedi I can buy but Cody? He'll recognize you no problem,” Ponds snorted.

“Depends on whether or not you're standing around giggling your head off,” Rex hummed.

\----

 

“Okay, so…” Ponds says, holding up a recording device, pointing it at Rex, who is strapping on a set of pristine white armor. “Captain Rex here had dyed his hair to look like a regular Vod, instead of his natural gold top, and he’s wearing a set of shiny armor, courtesy of CT-54-7823. Say hello Vibe.”

The camera pans over to a trooper in his blacks, grinning madly and waving at the camera. Ponds snorts, panning back to Rex, who is sitting down and adjusting his borrowed gauntlets. “Rex here thinks Cody won’t recognize him. As a bonus, there’s a bit of a scrimmage going on right now, with so many units in, so not only is it possible for good old Cody to catch Rex playing a shiny, we’re also going to see how long until any of Rex’s troopers, Bly, or our respective Jedi realize that this dummy in white armor is the gold top Captain.”

“Don’t the Jedi have the Force or whatever and they can tell us apart?” Vibe can be heard asking. Ponds pans back over to him, and the young shiny is pulling on Rex’s armor, getting the Kama on backwards somehow. Ponds chuckles, handing the camera over to Rex-in-shiny-armor and goes to help Vibe get the gear on straight.

“We’ll have to see if they’re actually any good at it,” Ponds chuckles, setting Rex’s helmet over Vibe’s head. “Now, get on that speeder and go hide.”

“Sir yes sir!” The shiny trooper hops onto a transport speeder and takes off. Ponds takes the camera back, chortling.

“Now, a few of my boys are aware of the game, and they’ll be filming, since me standing here with one of my shinies and a camera in hand is a little too obvious. Vibe’s off to hide how with his squad, who are under orders to stash Rex’s armor as quick as they can when he gets to them.”

“So,” He says, panning the camera up and down as Rex stands, helmet off. “Rules are that Rex has to keep the helmet off, and if Cody doesn’t recognize him immediately after making eye contact, I’m buying all of Rex’s drinks at 79’s tonight! Everyone else is just for funsies.”

Rex smiles, tucking the shiny helmet under his arm.

\-----

“Hey do Sprocket or Drag know that that’s Captain Rex? I mean they gotta know it’s not Vibe?” The camera is peeking through two stacks of crates, zoomed in on where Ponds and three troopers are apparently checking crates to be loaded aboard their ships.

“No, Ponds was calling him ‘Roy,’ earlier.”

“Shhh, here comes Commander Bly, get closer!!!”

The sound of shuffling feet, the Camera getting pressed up to the Boxes as the Commander of the 327th walks over to greet Ponds. Bly glances briefly and nods politely to the three troopers helping Ponds, but his eyes don’t even hesitate on Rex. There’s a muffled giggle from behind the camera.

“Almost done loading up?”

“Oh yes,” Ponds says casually, leaning back on the crate, ‘Roy’ ducking his head and coughing once. “Just waiting for the General to sign off on forms.”

“Ah yeah, I get that,” Bly spreads his hands with a shrug. “I’ve got the forms for General Secura, I just need to find her. Figured I’d track you down and make sure you still wanted to socialize tonight.”

“You know it,” Ponds said cheerfully.

“I tried tracking down Rex too, but he’s missing, his boys ain’t seen him,” Bly hummed. “Have you?”

‘Roy’ coughs, covering his face with a hand. The Camera zooms in on Ponds’ face as he purses his lips, visibly biting back a laugh. Finally the 91’st commander shrugs. “He was around earlier.”

“Hm,” Bly gives the coughing trooper a look of brief concern, a brow furrowing slowly. The camera’s operator is holding his breath…

“You alright?” Bly asks.

“Oh, yes sir, sorry sir… just a lot of dust…” Roy says hurriedly, looking up at the Commander. The camera pans over just in time to see the look of recognition dawn across Bly’s face.

“Oh you sheb’palon.”

Both Ponds and Rex burst out laughing. “Osik Bly, if the others are as bad as you, Rex is gonna win the bet!”

“Oh, what bet?” Bly scrubs a hand over his face. Ponds opens his mouth with a grin, then glances to the side and does a quick gesture that trooper’s recognize to mean Generals approaching, act professional. Everyone hurriedly straightens up, ‘Roy’ turning back to his duties along with Ponds’ other two men. Ponds flicks his fingers in quick sign language to Bly, who’s mouth curls upwards every so slightly before he is turning to nod greeting to his and Ponds’ generals.

“Sorry to interrupt,” General Windu says, bowing his head in greeting to Ponds, back curving ever so slightly. General Secura and Bly exchange a professional nod. “How goes the inventory?”

“We’re about done sir. Once this crate is done, I’ll need your signature and then we can call it a day,” Ponds replies. Bly holds out a datapad to his General, who takes it and peruses it while Ponds and Windu speak.

Seemingly satisfied, General Secura signs off on the paperwork Bly has given her, then glances up, tapping her chin a moment. The 91ster holding the camera uses it to follow her gaze to Roy, then back to the thoughtful Twi’lek. Bly can be seen, seemingly at ease, though he’s clearly aware that Secura senses something amiss. Once Windu wraps up the conversation with Ponds, Secura approaches the Shiny trooper.

“Forgive my interruption soldier, but I think we’ve met before, but I cannot place you.”

“Ah…” ‘Roy’ looks startled. “Well general-”

“Come to think of it, you are not one of the men under my command,” Windu says, taking notice. He glances at Ponds for a moment, who, even to the camera is clearly acting Innocent.

“Rex lent us a couple of men to help get things organized,” Ponds says promptly. Windu raises a brow. In the background, Bly can be seen trying to contain a slight smirk. Suddenly Secura smiles apologetically.

“Oh I see,” she says. “We must have met briefly while I was working with Skywalker. I’m sorry for forgetting.”

“Ah.. yes sir. Thank you, but it’s understandable,” Roy says, saluting. Windu glances at his Commander again, and can be clearly seen to decide that while something’s definitely amiss, he doesn’t want to know. Ponds peeks over ‘Roy’s’ shoulder and types into his datapad, handing it wordlessly over General Windu. The Korun Jedi glances over the list and signs off on it, handing the Datapad back to Ponds.

“Thank you for your hard work,” Windu says to all the assembled troopers, then glances at Ponds. “If that’s everything, I’m sure the men would enjoy getting started on their Leave.”

“Thank you sir,” Ponds smiles slightly. The two Jedi turned to leave, Secura speaking a brief word to Bly, who nods, waiting until both Jedi have their backs turned, before making a brief, closed-handed rude gesture at Ponds and ‘Roy’ before moving to follow after his General when she turns to head back to her own batallion. Ponds turns to look at the Camera and shrugs. The Cameraman can be heard snickering.

\-----

 

“Is the camera on!?”

“Yes, yes it is, come on, quick lets get right up in there!” The camera wobbles back and forth, the trooper holding it trotting up to where Ponds is mildly instructing some of his shiny troopers (And ‘Roy’) on how to behave at 79s. The cameraman slides seamlessly into sitting on a box, causing Ponds to glance at him, then turn around, spotting Commander Cody approaching. Ponds nods greeting, and turns back to the men.

“As I was saying, latecomers,” He glances directly at the cameraman, who shuffles it a bit so that it’s hidden by his leg. “If you’re not sure, the waiters and waitresses are more than happy to tell you, so ask, and don’t put your hands on _any_ body parts unless _explicitly_ given permission to do so.”

“Good advice,” Cody says, glancing around the group briefly. ‘Roy’ can be seen scratching at his mouth to hide a smirk. “Any of you seen Captain Rex? His boys haven’t seen him since he managed to get Skywalker to sign off on their crates and I heard a rumor he was out this way.”

“Oh, yes sir!” ‘Roy’ pipes up. “He was here. But I didn’t see where he went.”

“Ah, I see,” Cody glances at the trooper and nods at him. Beside Cody, Ponds rolls his eyes and does a very similar-to-Windu-gesture; Rubbing at the bridge of his nose to soothe a headache. A soft wheezing noise is audible from somewhere above the camera. Sprocket and Drag, still hanging out to watch what happens both casually reach up to wipe their faces, seeming to push the smirks right off. Cody turns to Ponds to say something to him, and as they’re speaking a couple of 501sters walk up and look over the scene.

One of the ARC troopers’ eyebrows dissapear into his hairline as he notices ‘Roy,’ who returns the look. Echo elbows Fives, who glances around, following his partner’s gaze, looking confused a moment, then, dawning realization and a big grin. He looks away a moment and then back, casually wandering over to the shiny troopers.

“Hey Vod’e, the Commanders making you miss the fun part of Leave?”

“Oh, no, I don’t think so sir, we’re just about to be turned loose,” ‘Roy’ says earnestly. The other 501sters, who’d been following the two ARC troopers like ducklings seem confused, but don’t object, pleased to mingle with the 91st troopers. One 501ster walks past the camera, then can be heard asking about it.

“Shhhh,” Says the cameraman, adjusting the zoom a little to hone in on ‘Roy’ getting one of Fives’ arms slung around his shoulders.

“You know, something about you tells me you’d make a great ARC trooper!” Fives says. “What’s your name vod?”

“Roy, sir,” Oh if looks could kill, Fives would probably be a crisp right now, but ‘Roy’ does look a little amused, especially when Fives chuckles and pats his chestplate.

“I see. Hey Commander Cody, what do you think, I’m pretty good at picking out ARC material, this one’s a bit too shiny to be sure, but I think he’s really excel in the training!”

Cody looks over and meets ‘Roy’s’ gaze, blinking at the direct look. A bold one, for a shiny. Behind him, Ponds rubs his forehead disbelievingly. Cody nods after a moment, agreeable. “You might be right Fives. Roy, was it?”

“Yes, sir,” There’s not a twitch on the false shiny’s face to betray him, every surrounding 91ster holding their breath. There’s no karking way Cody doesn’t recognize his favorite brother-

Cody nods again, turning back to Ponds and asking if he’s seen where Bly went, and Ponds tells him that it looked like Bly needed to finish up some work with Secura when he last saw the man. Cody nods, saying his goodbyes and heading out. Everyone watches him go, even the increasingly confused 501st troopers. As soon as he’s out of earshot, ‘Roy’ shoves Fives off his shoulder and covers his face with both hands, simply howling.

“I. Can’t. Karking. Believe. It!” Ponds shakes his head as Fives gives in to gales of laughter, rocking back on his heels. “He didn’t recognize you!”

“We were wondering where you went Cap’n!” Fives wheezes, clutching his stomach. “Good to see you sir, you’ve been busy!”

“Wait-what!?” ASks a 501ster.

“This here’s our glorious captain, having painted over his gold cap and switched in his blues for white, for some reason!” Fives declares, slapping ‘Roy’ on the back. Rex snorted softly, grinning at them.

“Ponds and I were betting on whether or not I could make myself unrecognizable to our closest vod’e. Seems like I’m owed a few drinks.”

“Unbelievable!” Ponds declares, shaking his head as the camera is picked up and turned off.

\-----

The camera turns on and quickly pans around to Generals Skywalker and Kenobi, striding across the Tarmac, Commander Cody at his most professionally flat, helmet on, posture neutral, walking along behind them. ‘Roy’ is hanging out with Echo, Fives, their hangers-on, and a few senior 212thers as well as some of the 91sters who haven’t felt like going to 79s. Without preamble, Skywalker approaches the two ARCs, nearly running over ‘Roy,’ who ducks out of the way.

“Any of you seen Rex?”

“Aaah…” Echo glances around the group quickly, the camera following his gaze before turning to ‘Roy’ in time to catch the smallest shake of his head. “No… I’m afraid not sir.”

“Hmm… He’s not answering his comms either,” Skywalker hummed.

“Anakin, you did say that the 501st could begin their leave, that does include Rex,” Kenobi says reasonably. “Unless you need him so badly that it merits using the emergency comm, I think you just have to accept that he’s already off the base.”

There’s a cough from somewhere amongst the 501st and 91sters. Skywalker rubs his chin.

“I could swear I can sense him nearby. Oh well, you’re right Master,” Anakin glances around the group, turning to leave. “Excuse me trooper.”

“Sorry sir,” ‘Roy’ steps aside. Cody’s head snaps around so fast that me must give himself whiplash, because he reaches up to rub the back of his neck. There’s a choked giggle from somewhere behind the camera.

“Well, if that’s the case, the meeting can wait until later,” Kenobi says. “Cody, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Of course sir, thank you,” Cody inclines his head as the two Jedi walk back towards the ships, watching them go. ‘Roy’ casually meanders up behind the Commander, the giggles of the surrounding troopers in the know poorly muffled by their hands. Once the Jedi are out of earshot, Cody takes off his helmet and smacks it against the shiny chestplate beside him. “I suppose you think you’re terribly funny.”

“Yes, yes I do,” Rex grins.


End file.
